mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
MegaMan - Starforce
Character Name: 'MegaMan, Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis '''Universe Name: 'MegaMan '''Status in regards to the plot: Protagonist Tier in the series: Top Gender: 'Male '''Powers and Abilites: ' Super strength, speed, agility, durability, endurance, laser bullets, armor, shield, weapons creation via Battle Cards, teleportation, FTL travel on EM road, transformations that enable special abilities,elemental attacks and more, can survive in space, intangibility, flight in some transformations '''Destructive Capability: '''City Level+ in base, Mountain Level+ with Elemental forms and with individual OOParts, Island Level+ as TribeKing ,'' ''Star Level+ with BlackAce/RedJoker '''Speed: '''FTL, likely MFTL '''Intelligence: '''Combined knowledge of Geo and Mega, has great amount of battle experience against countless viruses and powerful foes. '''Stamina: Superhuman Durability: '''Star Level+ '''Race: '''Fusion of the human Geo and AMian Omega-Xis, '''Occupation: '''Student, Satella Police Commando '''Range: '''Hundreds of meters '''Weakness: can't teleport in water, is afraid of ghosts Accuracy: 'Near perfect '''Standard Equipment: '''MegaBuster (Omga-Xis's head transforms into his hand), BattleCards '''Noteable Techniques: ' '''MegaBuster: shoots a laser, can be charged for 10x power Noise Form Noise Change: '''MegaMan can change form into 11 different Noise Forms, each with different elemental abilities. All abilities can be used as BlackAce or RedJoker. '''Atom Blazer: '''Mega Man charges up energy and then fires it at the enemy, hitting everything on his current column and the columns next to it. The attack also removes any barriers and auras that opponents may have. '''Dyna Wave: Mega Man spins several times, kicking three large waves that sweep down the battlefield, hitting any enemies regardless of his position on the field. Elemental Cyclone: '''Mega Man spins around, creating a cyclone of leaves. He then moves down his current column, passing through enemies and hitting anything in his current column or the adjacent columns 3 times. It also removes any auras or barriers the opponents may have. '''Meteor Light Barrage: '''Mega Man leaps into the air and fires off several meteor-shaped spheres of light simultaneously. The attack hits all of the panels on the last 3x3 area of the battlefield twice. Pierces Invisible and flinch. '''Thunder Bolt Blade: '''Mega Man draws out a large, electric sword and dashes forward, then performs two side-to-side slashes followed by a downward slash which causes lightning to strike the enemy's field, hitting the 3x3 area in front of him thrice. If there is an enemy in the same column as Mega Man, he will instead dash up to that enemy and strike from there. The attack normally causes flinch, but Gemini Noise's ability causes it to paralyze instead. '''Mu Rejection Barrior: '''an invisible EM Wave Barrier that blocks attacks that would otherwise injure him while he dodges around. It is easily ruptured, but is regenerated after every strike MegaMan makes - under normal circumstances, it is only dropped during an attack, after which it immediately regenerates. Noise Force Big Bang '''Black End Galaxy: '''Black Ace leaps into the air and encase everything in the field with a black hole. After he does, Black ace turns his right arm into a red sword and then slashed through the black hole. The black hole explodes and dissipates into bright light. The attack hits everything on the battlefield with Sword and Wind property in 500 damage, added with Gravity effect on surviving enemies. '''Red Gaia Eraser: '''Red Joker charges power and detaches the two disk gears from his shoulder pads, aligning them with the sides of the battlefield. He then performs a straight-forward blast, hitting anything in his column, and allows the disks to sweep the enemy area with lasers, causing a supernova explosion. The attack hits everything on the field, and the explosion itself has a breaking attribute. This attack hits enemies two to three times with 200 damage per hit. '''Other: Battle History in the Arena: Wins: '''Dragon Ball (with BotG) '''Loses: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/MegaMan StarForce